deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane vs Juggernaut
Bane vs Juggernaut is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: The One-Man Army, they go around for a good fight to test their strength and stamina. Boomstick: But only few of them at certain times, they use their bare hands and wrestling skills like these two leviathans each from DC Comics and Marvel Comics respectively. Wiz: Bane, the man who broke the Bat in half... Boomstick: ...and the Juggernaut, Bitches. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bane Wiz: Born in the Pena Duro prison, a young boy lived in his father's shoes. Boomstick: And by that, he was the son of a revolutionist named Edmund Dorrance, but lived in the prison he was born in to work out in the prison's gym to get strong. Wiz: But he also managed to read as many books that the prison could have in there to become smarter, and even learned English, as well as he knows Latin, Spanish, and Portiguese. He eventually was brought to the prison's controllers for a drug test with the Venom. Boomstick: And no, not my favorite Spider-Man imposter monster, the actual drug. Wiz: It nearly killed him at first, but he survives it in which it increases his strength to a certain angle, thus making him take it at least twice a day. Boomstick: And thus, from this point on he went on to be known as...Bane. Wiz: Bane is best known for wearing a Venom inducing armor with tubes that go to his arms, torso, and head in order to make him stronger, though it only lasts for 12 hours. Boomstick: But just because he is strong, that does not at all mean he is dumb; cause like Wiz mentioned, he read so many goddamn educational books, he is quite intelligent, thus making him a strategist in his favor. Wiz: Which makes him capable of going head to head against his rival of crime, Killer Croc, and at one time managed to Break our favorite Dark Knight in half while letting him live afterwards. Boomstick: Those sound awesome, as long as he has his venom. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, without it, even if it means getting its tube cut in a way, he loses the extra strength he needs to keep up in battle. But nevertheless, he still remains as one of Batman's powerful rogues of Gotham City. Bane: It is mine to destroy, monster. Killer Croc: Over my dead body. Bane: As you wish. (He presses the button on his glove to induce the venom in him to make him stronger to frighten croc for a bit, then Bane pushes Croc in the sewer water to drown him until he was knocked out cold.) Juggernaut Wiz: Cain Marko is the son of Kurt Marko, who murdered Brian Xavier before marrying his wife, Sharon Xavier, who is the mother of Charles Xavier. Boomstick: Man, this is so confusing, I am definitely getting a beer when this is all done. Wiz: But Kurt does abuse his son in favor of Charles, thus causing Cain to bully him out of jealousy, and by the time they served the U.S. Army, Cain enters the hidden temple of the entity Cyttorak and finds and possesses a huge ruby that reads the following words: Whoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who reads these words, shall become... forevermore... a human juggernaut! Boomstick: But afterwards, the gem channels Cyttorak's powers to Cain and everything goes black, but he comes back to attack the X-Men headquarters as his new name,... Juggernaut. Wiz: Thanks to the Gem, it grants him super strength, thus being able to obliterate mountains and even use rooted up buildings as projectiles on his foes, and has shocking durability. He was so durable, he even took a blow from Thor's hammer, and lived. Boomstick: Not to mention that he is capable on living without the use of grub, beverages, and air. Man that would be impossible for anyone to do. But there were few who have managed to defeat him, but the one who ultimately stops him is the Hulk. Wiz: His other weakness is the fact that when he loses his signature metallic helmet, his head gets exposed for mental attacks like those from Charles Xavier and even Jean Grey to happen at anytime. Boomstick: But if Juggernaut acts quickly, he can easily regenerate a new helmet to prevent mental attacks from happening. Wiz: Those make Juggernaut to be one of Marvel's most dangerous foes in the series. Juggernaut: I always crush my cans before I throw them away. (punches tank) Tank you. Hmm, I wonder if he's recyclable? Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a city at night, the time was 9:00, there is a bank that is being put to close for the night, and a security guard clocks in to do night shift, but as he gets started, he is sandwiched in between two broken pieces of wall on either side of him, and the source that we see causing all of the crashing to happen was that both Bane and Juggernaut approached from either side of the bank, but then very quickly, they noticed each other for the first time. Bane: Look for another bank to rob, you WWE rip-off, it is mine to rob. Juggernaut: Fat chance, luchador; I was here first. So if anyone is going to leave around here, it’s you or else. Bane: Very well, prepare to face my wrath, which includes my physical power. Juggernaut: (chuckles evilly) You don't know who you are up against, for my foes fear my physical powers and you will be next. Bane: We shall see about that. Juggernaut: Indeed we shall see, all right. Both get to their fighting poses. FIGHT! Bane and Juggernaut charge at each other and giving each other a different series of blocking each other’s attacks. Juggernaut: Oh, you are so good, but I am so much better, thanks to my jewel back in the days of mine. But as the fight progresses shortly, Bane delivered a series of power punches without his venom at first, but it does not last very long. Juggernaut: Not so fast, small fry. Juggernaut blocks a punch with his grab. Juggernaut: Here’s my specialty meal made by your friendly neighborhood chef Juggernaut: a Knuckle Sandwich! Juggernaut punches Bane to a safe, thus making the door fall down, and making Bane crash through so many different numbers of bank file cabinets, later Juggernaut enters the vault and finds Bane getting up and trying to gain his posture. Bane: Aye Caramba, this guy must have been in wrestling class better than I thought. Juggernaut follows him inside cracking his knuckles to get ready on giving Bane more of his ‘specialty’. Juggernaut: Eating too much Taco Bell, chump? Well, when I am done kicking your ass, you be eating more of those in heaven. Bane: I refuse to give in, amigo! Time I put my venom to good use and then you shall see true power. He pushes the button on his glove to induce venom in himself and makes him grow his muscular body to where he is at his strongest, which bores Juggernaut as he is not that amazed to Bane’s muscular enlargement via his venom. Juggernaut: (sarcastically yawns) Boring. You call that ‘true power’, bub? You being on your steroids is nothing compared to my je... He gets cut off from Bane tossing the broken safe door. Bane: Enough talk about that ruby of yours, muchacho! Then Juggernaut gets punched heavily back by Bane out of the Bank and lands in the parking lot breaking several cars in the process of his punishment received, and Bane follows him out cracking his knuckles to prepare some more attacks, all while Juggernaut was getting himself right back on his feet as he was not giving in that easy. Bane: I once broke my nemesis, the masked bat, in half, I think you will be no different. Juggernaut: Ha, don’t count your bulls in your herd before the next stampede starts, chump. Angrily, Bane then sees an empty van, runs to it. Bane: Eat propane and oil, battery butt. Bane throws a van at Juggernaut. Juggernaut: You think you can crush me with that junk very easy. I always recycle in my very own way. Juggernaut punches it back at Bane, who dodges just in time, while the van crashes to the wall of a building to make a fiery explosion, but Bane however was not quick enough to dodge Juggernaut's grasp on both Bane's hands following the van. Bane: Ouch, you let me go this instant, ape monster, or so help me I will break off that armor of yours. Juggernaut: You want something broken, okay then; I’ll do you the favor and break some things for you, if you do live long enough to get my drift. Juggernaut first uses his free hand to grab a tube on Bane's venom inducing suit and rips it off, releasing whatever venom was left. Bane, then starts to get suffering moments from his venom deficiency, which is also shrinking his large muscles and making him feel dizzy by the second. Bane: No, my venom, I’m getting lower on my strength, stamina, and… Ban starts to get a dehydrating moment while Juggernaut uses that same free hand to grab Bane in both legs . Juggernaut: Adios, Señor Loser! Juggernaut bends Bane in half completely, to a complete 360 degree angle exposing Bane’s broken spine, an explosion of blood, and certain organs like the stomach and liver being exposed, thus killing him. Juggernaut: Here is my own special coffin for you to be remembered by me on in our fight. He then throws both halves of Bane’s body in the trash can and victoriously closes the trash can lid on him and then lifts the entire can over his armored head and crushes hit over his head with his hand. Juggernaut: Time I played discus before getting started on my robbery and the fire over there is such a good throwing spot. Juggernaut then threw the crushed can into the fiery explosion from the van earlier to feed the flames and full destroy the corpse and trash can that the body was contained in. Juggernaut: And that's why I am the Juggernaut, bitch; now to get as much money as I can possibly get before the ‘X-Wimps’ show up and try to pick a fight with me again. As he sweeps his hands clean, he then proceeds in the bank vault and begins his bank robbery by stealing as much bags of money as possible tossing the bags out five by five. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, that is most gruesome overkill to be seen in Death Battle history... I like it. Wiz: Bane might take the strategy category, but it was not enough to put away Juggernaut, whom tackle every other category. Boomstick: And no matter how much venom he induces, it won't be enough. So now Bane is broke by the Jugg. Wiz: The Winner is Juggernaut. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty-seventh Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's seventh 'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battle, the first six are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, and Smaug vs Jabberwocky; and the next two are Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin and Bane vs Captain America. **This is also Maxevil's fourth 'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battle, the first three were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Catwoman vs Black Cat, and Lex Luthor vs Kingpin; and the next one is Bane vs Captain America. *This is the second of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature an actual real name for a location in the fights, referingly the Taco Bell restaurant; the first is Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince; and the next is Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson. *This is Maxevil's thirty seventh Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with both combatants; the first thirty six are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), and Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion; and the next thirty three are Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Who would you be rooting for? Bane Juggernaut Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015